


The time Thorin lost to Bilbo

by Epoxide (MiyuTanemura)



Series: Pebble, the Cat [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Consort Bilbo Baggins, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: The visit to Dale left Thorin with a headache. And Bilbo feeling victorious and smug.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heyerette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyerette/gifts).



> I dedicate this story to my dearest friend Heyerette. You're awesome, my dear, and deserve all the cuteness and fluffy stories. Hope you enjoy. :)  
> Unbetaed.

They were being followed.

Thorin knew it. For quite a while too. They had just gotten to the market, Bard expertly taking Bilbo to the sections he most likely preferred but Thorin... Thorin was unusually fidgety.

So much so that Dwalin had already elbowed him on the side. Thorin responded with a glare but Dwalin just gave his smile. It was more threatening than comforting.

"... and I think that this will be perfect for Lady Dís, don't you think Thorin?" There was a pause before a hand rested lightly on Thorin's right arm. "Thorin, are you listening?"

"Hm? Sorry, Bilbo. I was distracted by..." the dwarf shrugged and had to bite down his smile at Bilbo's adorable pout.

"I can't bring you anywhere." The hobbit mock-disparaged. That got a few laughs from their entourage. Thankfully it was just Bard and some members of the Company.

"You're too harsh, Bilbo. I was just..." Thorin started saying but was cut off by a loud mewl coming from behind.

That was  _it_.

The little grey cat ran between their legs and came to a stop before Bilbo, starting to rub on the hairy feet and purring.

"Aww, here you are again, little fellow." Bilbo said caringly as he grabbed the fur ball and it quickly burrowed in his arms. "Such a cutie..." Bilbo said as he gently petted him. He looked at Thorin and the king frowned.

"We're not taking him with us." Thorin started saying in a commanding tone.

Bilbo snorted.

"Of course we will. Just look at this little fur ball. It's a stray, by the way he acted earlier. We must take care of him." And then Bilbo grinned mischievously. "I'll let you name him."

"Me?" Thorin sputtered. "But we don't know if it's male or female. And how do you intend to keep him in the mountain? It's ridiculous!"

Bilbo gently manoeuvred the cat before letting him resume the previous position.

"It's male. And I don't see why not. I mean, the mountain can house a hobbit. Why not a cat?"

"Fine." Thorin grumbled. "We'll call him Pebble."

"Pebble? What kind of uninspired name is that?" Bilbo asked in outrage. "No, think better. It has to be a nice name."

Thorin's eye twitched and he felt the beginning of a headache on his temples. It didn't help hearing the snickering, especially Dwalin's.

Thorin approached Bilbo (being careful enough to stomp on Dwalin's toes - and earn a muttered string of curses) and placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"Fine, I'll think better of it. Now, let's proceed, shall we?" Thorin said in a monotone.

Bilbo smiled at him, and Thorin could discern a touch of smugness over his victory on the smile.

"Very well. We still have a lot of things to buy, and even more now that we have this fluffy cutie. We need to get the right supplies." Bilbo said happily as he started walking to the nearest stall. Bard and most of the Company members following.

Thorin stayed back, massaging his temple. He got a clap on his back by Dwalin and that made him go after his stubborn consort.

It was going to be a very long day...


End file.
